swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast Master
Creature Handler based expertise tree, released in Chapter 6. As a Beast Master you can collect DNA strands from creatures, and incubate them into Eggs that you can then sell or hatch for yourself. As the Beast Master you have full control over the color and combat skills of the beast during the incubation process (color: dps or armor bonus = temperature slider...skills: quality of components used). After the pet is crafted and hatched some pets have the ability to have their color altered via a beast dye kit. The dye kit is a common item awarded for completion of a repeatable collection (enzyme colors). There is no significant random element to beast crafting. All stats are controllable by the beast crafter. There is a random chance for mutations which can improve combat stats or change the appearance of the creature being incubated. For information on leveling visit Beast Leveling. =Expertise - this section under revisement= Creation Side Erratic Genius: 'A three point box that adds 2 points Fervent Mutation for every expertise point spent, to a total possible of 6pt additional Fervent Mutation. Combat Side *'Attack!: You can command a beast under your control to attack anything you are able to attack yourself. Choosing this skill automatically adds the Attack button to the Pet Toolbar. You must have the Attack ability in order to spend a point in Beast Heal. *'Mending': Train this expertise to use the ability Heal Beast to restore health to your injured creature Heal beast is a basic, no-target-needed heal for your beast, affected by your combat level. *'Soothing Comfort': Learn this skill to soothe your savage beast. The Soothing Comfort ability removes a harmful effect, state, or damage over time effect from your creature. You must spend four points in Enhanced Skill Acquisition before using this ability. *'Creature Knowledge': Learn this ability to gather detailed knowledge about a creature. This skill allows you to study creatures in the wild for chance to discover special abilities that can then be taught to your beast. Beasts can only learn from creatures of a similar type; for example, a narglatch can't learn abilities from a rancor. *'Enhanced Skill Acquisition': This skill improves your chance to learn abilities that you may use to train your pet while you are studying another creature. You must learn Creature Knowledge before you can gain this expertise. *'Swift Recovery': Choose this skill to reduce the amount of time it takes to revive your beast from incapacitation. You must learn Soothing Comfort before you can train this ability. *'Additional Combat Command':You may teach your beasts an additional combat command once you have chosen this expertise. This skill unlocks a slot on the Pet Toolbar. If your pet has enough ability points, and you have learned a new ability by studying a creature in the wild, your beast can fill that slot with a new combat ability. *'Exceptional Nutrition': Select this ability to increase the Health of all beasts under your control by up to 100%. You must have acquired Soothing Comfort in order to add this expertise. *'Improved Pet Recovery': Once your pet has benefited from two ranks of Exceptional Nutrition, learn this expertise to increases the amount of Health your beast receives when you revive it from incapacitation. *'Dexterity Training': Learn this skill to increases the attack speed of beasts under your control by up to 100%. You must spend two points in Exceptional Nutrition to add this boost. *'Specialized Supplements': This ability increases the Health and Action regeneration rate of your beast by up to 100%. Put two points in Dexterity Training in order to obtain this bonus. *'Fortitude': Choose this skill to boost your pet's defense and increase the armor of beasts under your control by 120%. Spend two points in the Dexterity Training expertise to add this increase. *'Savagery': Increase the damage caused by beasts under your control by 100% by adding this expertise. Place three points in Fortitude to unlock this bonus. *'Harmonious Understanding': Beast Masters who are ready to explore their beast's full potential will benefit greatly from this skill. By learning this ability, you and your beast are able to anticipate each other's needs. This ability reduces your damage reduction penalty when controlling a beast. Spend three points in Savagery to begin creating this bond with your beast. Loyalty As pets level up and mature, they gain levels of loyalty. The level of loyalty dictates what tier of attacks it can learn (Beast must be a certain minimum level also). Loyalty level has an effect on pet happiness, which affects combat. These are the various levels of loyalty: * Wild * Disobedient * Trained * Loyal * Best Friend Forever Loyalty will increase by your pet killing beasts & NPCs that are within ten levels of it, or by you killing mobs that con at least green to you. Loyalty increases even if your pet is set on "passive" instead of "defensive", giving it less chance of dying in combat. Loyalty is decreased by pet death & pet hunger. (Loyalty is unaffected by a pet death while in PVP combat). Feed your pet regularly with a food substitute, at least every hour. Feeding your pet affects its happiness level, which improves its kill bonus, up to 50%. Happiness affects the rate of loyalty gained, pet dps and experience gain. A pet's favorite planet, activity and food affects its happiness. Feeding a pet its favorite food improves its happiness. Feeding a pet food it dislikes will prevent loyalty loss, but lose happiness. Pets may also have their happiness increased by being grouped, doing tricks, or watching someone dance, or by killing creature spawns or NPC spawns. Pets cannot dislike killing. There are twelve types of pet food substitute, and every pet will like one and hate one. You may feed a pet by using the radial menu on the pet food item in your inventory or by placing a pet food item in a toolbar slot. Pet food is produced by any trader & sold on the bazaar or vendors. Supplements will cause faster leveling, and since GU 17.7, will also improve loyalty gain. The rate of loyalty and experience gain has also been scaled to the level of the kill, and the amount needed to get to BFF has been lowered overall, making it easier and faster to level a pet. Stuffing Pets After Update 5, Beast Masters have the ability to stuff pets. The pet will become the size it was of its level, instead of growing to full size, this action is irreversible. Beast Master crafted stuffed pets are not colourable, or extractable, but can be renamed once. They have a base like a standard hologram emitter, and cannot be pitched or rolled or raised from ground level. =External links= *Tech Specs: Beast Master Incubator, (SOE Guide) *Helpful Guide on the Forums *SWGPets.com Pet Database and Guides Category:Beast Mastery Category:Pets